<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something About Merlin by TheOperaticSquirrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086313">Something About Merlin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOperaticSquirrel/pseuds/TheOperaticSquirrel'>TheOperaticSquirrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Poetry, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOperaticSquirrel/pseuds/TheOperaticSquirrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Arthur finds himself drawn towards an old man in the park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Pendragon &amp; Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something About Merlin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something undeniable about that old man in the park<br/>He kept his humor dry<br/>And the twinkle in his eyes<br/>Removed the edge from otherwise quick and brutal snark</p>
<p>Each day young Arthur sought him and they sat beside the lake<br/>He needed not a peer<br/>Just that understanding ear<br/>Smiles lit with fondness that no one could mistake</p>
<p>Something about those mornings always felt so far removed<br/>But even as they met<br/>The world became upset<br/>His father seized control and saw circumstances soothed</p>
<p>Power signaled change<br/>Change came fast<br/>That meeting by the lake<br/>Had been their last</p>
<p>A new town<br/>New friends<br/>Hollow words<br/>Revealed ends</p>
<p>There's something about that new kid<br/>Strolling down the hall<br/>His eyes are bright, their twinkle<br/>Seem greedy not at all</p>
<p>Familiar fondness fills that smile proudly on display<br/>Arthur trusts his eyes<br/>He sees straight through the lies<br/>As he watches his friend scramble, he feels no need to say</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was fun to write.  I hope you all enjoyed it, too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>